gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Kusao
Takeshi Kusao (草尾 毅 Kusao Takeshi?, born November 20, 1965 in Saitama Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor who works for Aoni Production.1[citation needed] In May 2015 he married fellow voice actress Yuka Saitō.2 Among his many roles, he is best known as the voices of Trunks (Dragon Ball Z),Hanamichi Sakuragi (Slam Dunk), Ryo Sanada (Ronin Warriors), Parn (Record of Lodoss War), Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear), Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku Musou/Samurai Warriors), Dororo (Sgt. Frog) and Mao (Code Geass). FilmographyEdit Television animationEdit ; 1988 * Saint Seiya, Wolf Nachi * Transformers: Super God Masterforce, Clouder/Double Clouder * Legendary Armor Samurai Troopers, Ryo Sanada ; 1989 * Akuma-kun, Kirihito * Dragon Ball Z, Piegerro * Momotaro Densetsu, Tarou Urashima ; 1990 * Knights of Ramune & 40, Lamune * Brave Exkaiser, Green Laker * RPG Densetsu Hepoi, Ryuuto ; 1991 * Getter Robo Go, Gou Ichimonji * Dragon Ball Z, Trunks ; 1992 * Ashita e Free Kick, Shun Godai * Tetsujin 28-go FX, Saburo Natsuki * Super Bikkuriman, Phoenix ; 1993 * Slam Dunk, Hanamichi Sakuragi ; 1995 * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Mueller * Dragon Ball Z, Upa * Sorcerer Hunters, Kou ; 1996 * Knights of Ramune & 40 Fire, Lamuness I * Gegege no Kitarō, Kasa-bake * Dragon Ball GT, Trunks ; 1997 * Clamp School, Takeshi Shukaido * Revolutionary Girl Utena, Kyoichi Saionji * Shinkai Densetsu Meremanoid, Madam * Bamboo Bears, Bamboo Lee ; 1998 * Steam Detectives, Le Bled * His and Her Circumstances, Hiroyuki Miyazawa * Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo, Kawashima * Shadow Skill, Darkness, Snake Man * Detective Conan, Osamu Honda ; 2000 * Excel Saga, Key * Saiyuki, Kougaiji * Digimon Adventure 02, Revolmon * Boys Be..., Young Man * Descendants of Darkness, Tetsuhiro Abiko ; 2001 * Super GALS!, Takeru * Run=Dim, Suguru Saeki ; 2002 * Spiral, Kousuke Asazuki * Midnight Horror School, Docky * Pecola, Jabatto-san * One Piece, Kohza ; 2003 * Inuyasha, Kaijinbo * Saiyuki Reload, Kougaiji * D.N.Angel, Krad * Tenshi na Konamaiki, Pierre * Planetes, Sully * Pluster World, Gingardo * One Piece, Zap ; 2004 * Sgt. Frog, Dororo, Dokuku * Saiyuki Gunlock, Kougaiji * Samurai 7, Hyogo * Hit o Nerae!, Kenjiro Kurume * Ring ni Kakero 1, Ishimatsu Katori ; 2005 * Gaiking: Legend of Daikū-maryū, Jian Xin, Haccho * Moeyo Ken, Ukon Tanaka * Speed Grapher, Ran Yurigaoka * Solty Rei, Will * Beet the Vandel Buster, Rosegoat ; 2006 * Ergo Proxy, Rogi * Sumomomo Momomo, Tenka Koganei * Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Hiro * Naruto, Gouzu * Happy Lucky Bikkuriman, Prince Yamato * Yume Tsukai, Michiaki Mishima * One Piece, Jaguar D. Saul ; 2007 * Yes! Precure 5, Coco * Gegege no Kitarō, Makoto Washio * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Mao * Darker than Black, Zhi-Jun Wei, EPR Member (ep 16) * MapleStory, Anji ; 2008 * Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!, Coco/Kōji Kokoda * Skip Beat!, Ushio Kurosaki * Tytania, Alses Tytania * Sands of Destruction, Frog Master ; 2009 * Sōten Kōro, Xiahou Dun * Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Busujima ; 2010 * InuYasha: The Final Act, Magatsuhi * Super Robot Wars OG: The Inspector, Vigagi * Digimon Xros Wars, Kiriha Aonuma, Ballistamon, Bagramon, Greymon, ZekeGreymon * The Animal Conference on the Environment, Pao the Panda * Dragon Ball Z Kai, Trunks * Naruto Shippuden, Shiranami * Ring ni Kakero 1: Shadow, Ishimatsu Katori ; 2011 * Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Hasegawa * Fujilog, Osamu Fujiyama * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!!, Gakuto Shimazu * Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san, Sariel * Ring ni Kakero 1: Sekai Taikai-hen, Ishimatsu Katori ; 2012 * Gon, Jack * Saint Seiya Omega, Unicorn Jabu * Driland, Rogai * Nyaruko: Crawling with Love, Nyaruo ; 2013 * Kingdom, Jiang Zhang ; 2014 * Captain Earth, Reito Hirosue/Pointer * Keroro Gunso, Dororo * Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle, Zagadka * Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen, Adol, Phan * World Trigger, Masafumi Shinoda ; 2015 * Sengoku Musou, Sanada Yukimura * Dragon Ball Z Kai, Trunks * Dragon Ball Super, Trunks * Magic Kaito 1412, Detective Delon * Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen SC, Phan Original video animation (OVA)Edit * Guyver (1989), Sho Fukamachi/Guyver * Megazone 23 Part III (1989), Eiji Takanaka * Ys (1989-1991), Adol Christin * Record of Lodoss War (1990), Parn * Ys II: Castle in the Heavens (1992-1993), Adol Christin * Casshan: Robot Hunter (1993), Tetsuya Azuma/Casshan * Ranma ½ (1994), Shinnosuke * Saint Seiya: Hades (2002-2006), Capricorn Shura * Tales of Phantasia (2004-2006), Cless Alvein (Cress Albane) * Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (2009), Magato Theatrical animationEdit * Akira (1988), Kai (debut) * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (1991), Dorel Ronah Video gamesEdit * Abalaburn (Blood) * Blood Will Tell (Tahōmaru) * Code Geass: Lost Colors (Mao) * Cosmic Break (Lios) * Dragon Ball series (Trunks) * Guilty Gear series (Ky Kiske, Robo-Ky)3 * Heroes Phantasia (Dororo) * Rockman DASH 2 ~Episode 2: Ooi Naru Isan~ (2000) (Gaga) * Samurai Warriors series (Sanada Yukimura) * Saint Seiya Senki (Capricorn Shura) * Sonic the Hedgehog (series) (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Super Robot Wars NEO (Lamune) * Tales of Phantasia (Cless Alvein (Cress Albane) & Chester Burklight (Chester Barklight)) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology series (Cless Alvein (Cress Albane)) * Tales of the World: Reve Unitia (Cless Alvein (Cress Albane)) * The Sly Collection (Sly Cooper) (Japanese dub) * Warriors Orochi series (Sanada Yukimura) * Ys Seven (Adol Christin) * Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki: Alternative Saga (Adol Christin) TokusatsuEdit * B-Robo Kabutack: Voice of Kabutack and Professor Junichiro Kokuritsu * Voicelugger: Voicelugger Sapphire/Takeshi Tenma * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: Voice of Bisques * Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Voice of Magical Cat Smoky * Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Voice of Pyon Biao * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters: Voice Jishakuloid * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Voice Debo Supokoun * Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger: various Sentai male voices, Kameari Alpaca (human form) DubbingEdit Live-actionEdit * Leonardo DiCaprio ** This Boy's Life (Toby) ** What's Eating Gilbert Grape (Arine Grape) ** The Basketball Diaries (Jim Carroll) ** Romeo + Juliet (Romeo) ** Titanic (Broadcasting inflight Version) (Jack Dawson) ** Celebrity (Brandon Darrow) ** The Man in the Iron Masl (King Louis XIV/Phillipe) * American Psycho (Patrick Bateman (Christian Bale)) * Don's Plum (Jeremy (Kevin Connolly)) * Final Destination (TV edition) (Alex Browning (Devon Sawa)) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (TV edition) (Will Benson (Matthew Settle)) * The Karate Kid (Daniel LaRusso (Ralph Macchio)) * The Karate Kid, Part III (Daniel LaRusso (Ralph Macchio)) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (Billy Cranston (David Yost)) * Napoleon Dynamite (Napoleon Dynamite (Jon Heder)) * Saving Private Ryan (2002 TV Asashi edition) (James Ryan (Matt Damon)) AnimationEdit * ¡Mucha Lucha! (Ricochet) * The Adventures of Tintin (TV series) (Tintin) Category:Voice Actors